Side by side
by flower scent
Summary: Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West, got a serious disease that left him too weak,  his sickness news spread to another rival kingdom. The Lord of this kingdom started to prepare for attacking the West Kingdom, what will Sesshomaru do?
1. Chapter 1

_**Side by Side**_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha's characters, I just borrowed them for a while to make up my story._

_**Summary:** Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West, got a serious sickness that left him too weak to even stand on his own feet, his sickness news spread to another rival kingdom. The Lord of this kingdom started to prepare for attacking the West Kingdom, what will Sesshomaru do in this enormous problem?_

_**A/N:** This is my first time to write for this fandom so my name will be unfamiliar to most of you, I just wish to write even one story for Inuyasha because I always like his character and all the other characters of the manga minus Naraku, of course._

_**Warning:** English isn't my mother tongue so you may find some grammatical errors or spilling errors, you are welcome to mention if I had written something wrong but please write the correction with it to teach me the right thing._

_I wish you enjoy this story and I will appreciate your respectful reviews._

**Chapter One**

**The Sickness Of The Lord**

The green toad demon, Jaken, rushed to his master's room, he seemed socked and worried when he received some news that his lord had fallen unconscious on his study. At the beginning, he thought that the servant who told him that news was joking with him because he knew how strong his master is so it sound impossible that he lost his consciousness for no apparent reason but when the servant assured the news, he started to panic. He was sure that there would be something seriously wrong with his master to make him faint like this. He was running as fast as his small legs could, he pumped at many youkai's on his way but he never cared to apologize, he knew apology would waste his precious time and he had to see his master as fast as possible.

When he reached to his master's door, he knocked slightly lest he disturbed the owner of the room. He heard a voice calling him to enter but it wasn't his lord's voice and his made him panic even more. He pushed the door hurriedly and he examined with his eyes all the occupants of the room, most of them were the Palace's healers and some guards were accumulated around his lord's king size bed. He made his way between them and approached his master's bed and his eyes laid on the motionless body of his master. He scrutinized his lord and he noticed his very pale face and he saw how his master breathing heavily, his eyes started to became glassy as he tears formed on his eyes threatening to run freely down his cheeks. He tried hard to stop them but he couldn't, they ran down his cheeks profusely, he felt broken when he saw his mighty master looked so fragile, so weak and oblivious about every thing around him. Then he mustered all his courage and raised his head to ask one of the healers about his master's condition.

_" What happened to Lord Sesshomaru? " _asked the green imp with sad one.

_" He was on his study then one of his guards who was standing outside the study heard a thud from inside, he knew that something fell there so he quickly knocked the door to make sure that every thing is okay but when he found no response, he opened the door and he was shocked when he saw Lord Sesshomaru laying unconscious on the ground. He called the other guards and they called us to check on him. "_ one of the healers told the toad all the story patiently.

_" Do you think he is going to be okay? "_ asked the toad with high concern.

_" I don't know, he seemed too weak and I guess he is suffering from one of the most dangerous sickness that endangered the youkoi's lives. "_ stated the head of the palace's healers with a sad tone.

_" Oh, no! Lord Sesshomaru…..my master…..please…..don't leave me….master, "_ the green loyal servant started to whine and his shoulders started to tremble while he was sobbing non- stop.

_" Jaken, Lord Sesshomarou, needs to rest and you are making noise so please, wait for us outside. "_ demanded the head of the healers with firm and serious tone and he poor devastated imp had to subdue to his demand, he pulled himself slowly out his master's room.

The healers started to provide their master with some healing herbs to help him resist the sickness although they weren't sure that those herbs would make him feel better. The next day, Sesshomaru gained his consciousness but he was feeling dizzy and he felt a terrible pain on his head and on his chest. He tried to stand up but a whirl of nausea hit him and he had to lay on his bed again. He was puzzled, he didn't know what was wrong with him? He also noticed a lot of herbs and some bottles contain colorful liquids were stuffed beside his bed on a small wooden table. In no time, after him getting up, he found himself surrounded with more than ten healers, all of their faces showed one thing, worry.

_" What is wrong with me? "_ asked the Lord of the West with weak and tired tone.

_" We are sorry, sir, but you are suffering from a serious disease and it may take a long time to be completely healed. All what we want you to do is to rest on your bed because exerting much effort may worsen your state. "_ explained the head of the healers with kind and soothing tone but Sesshomaru could sense her nervousness and worry while she was explaining his state. Then he realized that his life is on danger. Despite the fact of the seriousness of his disease, the Lord kept his cold and indifferent façade as if he heard nothing. He knew he had to be strong because he didn't want anybody sense his vulnerable state, he was able to fool any body but not his healers they seemed aware of his pain that squeezed his head and his chest. He knew that he had no choice other than resting on his bed as his healers told him.

Three months had passed and Sesshomaru showed no improvement on his health and he get bored from being confined in his bed room, he felt that he needed some fresh air so he gathered all his energy left on his body to stand on his own legs and opened the door of his room. He walked out on the corridors of his huge palace, he ignored the pleading of the doctors and the demanding of his green servant to stay on the bed. He walked steadily with big determination towards the palace garden. Once he stepped out into the garden, he plopped down on the green grass and he let the fresh cool breeze tickle his long silver hair, he contemplated the magnificent scenery in front of his eyes with admiration. Every thing around him seemed wonderful, the cool breeze, the chirping birds, the golden warm sun rays and the everlasting trees scattered all over the royal garden. He wondered why he wasn't enjoying himself with this splendid garden in the past, he squinted his eyes and his gaze suddenly fell on some colorful flowers then a soft smile appeared on his pale lips when he remembered Rin and how she likes the flowers. He sighed at his memory of her, he missed her so much but this cursed disease prevented him from visiting her for long three months and he couldn't bring her to his palace because it was full of demons and he couldn't keep her safe with his bad state of health.

The Lord of the West spent more than an hour crouching on the grass while watching the butterflies and the singing birds. After an hour he started to feel cold and he felt his body shivering so he decided to come back to his room, he stood up carefully and dusted his white outfit and before he could take one step, he was attacked with nausea and he felt his world spinning and the next second, he was sprawling on the green grass where he was sitting before. Some of his guards and the servants beside his loyal retainer, Jaken, rushed to his side and they checked his pulse when they found it they felt relieved then they took him to his room to rest and the summoned his healers to take care of him.

Another three months had passed and the news of Sesshomaru's sickness started to spread and one of the rival kingdoms knew about his serious disease and how he barely could stand on his own feet. The wild cat demons were greatly happy when they received those news from one of their spies, they knew that this is their chance to take their revenge from the kingdom of the West and from Sesshomaru after he had defeated them more than fifty years ago. The Lord of the cat demons' kingdom ordered all his army champions to meet him in the meeting hall to discuss the details of their ambush against the West Kingdom.

To be continued,

End of chapter one

_**I wish you enjoyed this chapter and wait for the next one. Oh, please forgive me for making any grammatical or structural errors.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Side by Side**_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha's characters, I just borrowed them for a while to make up my story._

_**Summary:** Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West, got a serious disease that left him too weak to even stand on his own feet, his sickness news spread to another rival kingdom. The Lord of this kingdom started to prepare for attacking the West Kingdom, what will Sesshomaru do in this enormous problem?_

_**A/N:** This is my first time to write for this fandom so my name will be unfamiliar to most of you, I just wish to write even one story for Inuyasha because I always like his character and all the other characters of the manga minus Naraku, of course._

_**Warning:** English isn't my mother tongue so you may find some grammatical errors or spilling errors, you are welcome to mention if I had written something wrong but please write the correction with it to teach me the right thing._

_I wish you enjoy this story and I will appreciate your respectful reviews._

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The impending attack**_

Inside a huge meeting room, the lord of the demon cats, were surrounded with his army champions, his face was wearing a smug smile as he was about to discuss the plan of attacking the West Kingdom with his subordinates.

_**" I am sure you are wondering why are you invited to this urgent meeting? "**_ started the cat demon lord. When he received a vigor nod from all his army leaders, he decided to continue.

_**" I have received some news from one of our spies in the West Kingdom that Lord Sesshomaru had fallen a pry of a serious disease. His disease almost drained all his imaginary power leaving him like a fragile shell, the spy told me that he was confined at his private room because he couldn't even stand on his own feet…., "**_ the demon cat lord was interrupted by loud audible gasps which escaped the mouths of all the attendants in the meeting room. But the Lord of the cat demons silenced them again by a wave of his hand and again the serenity returned to the meeting hall so the cat demon leader continued.

_**" I called all of them to this urgent meeting to declare the war against the West Kingdom and now we are going to set the plan of our raid, "**_ he stopped for a while to examine the reactions of the other attendants and he noticed that some of them were enthusiastic, some of them were worried and some of them were confused so he decided to clarify his point of view to all of them.

_**" Of course, you all know that the West army is very strong and fierce but this army takes his power from his ultimate trust in their leader's power and authority but now their source of power is so weak and vulnerable and his fatigue would affect negatively on them. Lord Sesshomaru couldn't lead them and he may not be able to even provide them with a defensive plan, they would be shocked and confused if we waged a sudden unexpected war against the West, their lines would scatter like stray dogs and then we would invade their immune castle and capture Sesshomaru and execute him before the eyes of all his people and we will impose our control over his kingdom. "**_ the lord of the cat demons finished his speech with a high pitch sinister laugh that shook the walls of the whole building and all his champions shared him the deafening laugh.

Their meeting extended for more six hours to discuss their plot of their attack and they pinpointed the time of their departure and they set an alternative plans and they discussed the number of their soldiers and everything else that related to their attack then their Lord dismissed them to prepare for the attack and left their Leader to his thoughts and dreams of winning the war, _**I would be the one who would separate your head from your body Sesshomaru, **_thought the cat demon master finally before indulging himself in his work.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was sitting quietly beside the Bone Eater well as usual waiting the long lost beloved who was stuck on her own time. He still has faith that she will return back to him, how? He didn't exactly know but for an unknown reason he felt that she would come back to live with him and her friends. Two years, had passed and he didn't lose the hope yet, he tried to be busy with Miroku's and Sango's children. He watched them closely while they were playing and he made some wooden toys for them like dolls for the girl and swords for the boys and other stuff, he liked the kids very much but he didn't allow any one to know that he was really amused when he was playing with them. He also helped Miroku in exorcism by killing the demons that Miroku drove them out from the rich people's houses in order to provide his big family. Although Inuyasha found this task very boring, he forced himself to help Miroku because he and Sango are the only family for him now after Kagome was dragged to her new time and Sesshomaru left him without saying goodbye head after Naraku's demise. He felt very lonely and empty, he craved for the nights when he and his pack of friends were sitting in a circle eating, chatting and even bickering. He remembered the times when he went to Kagome's world and met her kind family, he liked her mother as if she was his own mother and he, of course, liked the shy guy Souta and the old man who was pretending having spiritual powers, the hanyou smiled softly at the memory before closing his eyes to have a short rest.

The hanyou's slumber had been interrupted, he sensed that there was someone whom he cared for in real danger so he stood up and started to sniff the air to determine who was the one who needed the help but he couldn't smell any thing, he felt no close danger. So he sit again on the green grass beside the well and raised his knees up and circled his arms around them and buried his face on his knees and tried to push this nagging sensation that warned him that there was something wrong. As much effort he exerted to get rid of this uncomfortable feeling as much this feeling became intense. So the hanyou chose to check on the others in the village, he visited Miroku and Sango's hut at first and when he made sure that they were all well, he went to check on Kaede and the little girl Rin and he found them alive and kicking so he felt a bit relieved so he left to have some rest again and this time forced himself to sleep.

In the castle in the West lands, there was a big rampage when one of their spies came hurriedly to warn them about the impending attack of the wild cat demons. The spy informed the leader of the west forces and he was thrilled by this information, the Inu leader of the armies was not stupid, he immediately knew that the cat demons got the knowledge about their Lord's serious disease so they chose to attack before he regained his health. The youkai was perplexed whether to tell his Master or he started to prepare without disturbing the sick youkai but something hit him, he knew well that the soldiers of the west always take their solid ground from their leaders and they used to see their King in the front of them in any war. But he knew that the state of lord Sesshomaru's health couldn't enable him from participating in the coming war.

While the youkai was indulged in his own thoughts, the green imp, Jaken passes by the youkai leader of the armies and his loud noisy voice interrupted the youkai's stupor.

_**" Hello, Bishamon. Why are you standing like a marble statue on the corridor? "**_ asked the green servant sarcastically then he received a sharp glare from the busy minded youkai.

_**" Shut your trap, Jaken, and leave me alone, " **_ordered the army head indignantly.

_**" Is there something wrong? You seem distressed. "**_ questioned the green youkai concernedly and expectantly waiting the answer.

_**" I don't know if it is wise to tell you or not but I need someone to help me in thinking. "**_ said the bigger youkai while looking down at the short green imp.

_**" you can tell me what you want, "**_ reassured the green runt soothingly.

_**" One of our spies in the cat demons' kingdom informed me that the cat demons are preparing themselves to attack our kingdom very soon and they prepared a large army with heavy war equipments and I am not sure if I have to tell Lord Sesshomaru first or prepare for the battle without disturbing him. "**_

_**" Are you kidding me? You can't obscure something highly important like this from Lord Sesshomaru, he is the one who has the right to guide you to what you have to do. "**_ retorted the green imp harshly feeling bad that the youkai was trying to act without his lord permission.

_**" I didn't mean to offend our lord but I am afraid that he would insist to share in the fighting and he wasn't ready for such exertion, he still needs nursing and my greatest fear that we may lose him in the battle and this would be the last blow to our soldiers rows. The Lord is always our refuge and our source of determination and courage if we lost him, there would be no hope for our kingdom again. "**_ the youkai explained himself and his fears for the imp with depressed labored voice that refers the youkai is very exhausted both mentally and physically.

_**" Don't worry, Lord Sesshomaru isn't rash impetuous person, he is wise and has a good control over his temper and he wouldn't expose himself and his kingdom to danger. You can visit him and tell him every thing and he will give you his orders. " **_

_**" Thank you Jaken, you helped me to settle my mind. I am going to see Lord Sesshomaru now and feed him with the latest news. "**_

_**" I am going with you. "**_said Jaken excitedly and followed the other youkai.

To be continued

End of this chapter

_**Author Note:** I wish you enjoyed reading this chapter and sorry for updating late. _

_I appreciate your reviews and comments and thank you for who reviewed the previous chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Side by Side**_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha's characters, I just borrowed them for a while to make up my story._

_**Summary:** Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West, got a serious disease that left him too weak to even stand on his own feet, his sickness news spread to another rival kingdom. The Lord of this kingdom started to prepare for attacking the West Kingdom, what will Sesshomaru do in this enormous problem?_

_**A/N:** This is my first time to write for this fandom so my name will be unfamiliar to most of you, I just wish to write even one story for Inuyasha because I always like his character and all the other characters of the manga minus Naraku, of course._

_**Warning:** English isn't my mother tongue so you may find some grammatical errors or spilling errors, you are welcome to mention if I had written something wrong but please write the correction with it to teach me the right thing._

_I wish you enjoy this story and I will appreciate your respectful reviews._

_**Chapter Three**_

The two youkai's stopped by their Lord's door and the big youkai knocked the door loud enough for their Lord to hear the knock and they waited patiently for the door to be opened. They stood just few moments before the door was opened revealing one of his lord's healers and he of course questioned about the reason of the visit and they told them that they needed to talk to the lord urgently. When the youkai healer scented their true need to meet the sick lord, he finally permitted them to go in and they slowly and quietly approached the bed of their Lord. Sesshomarou's eyes were closed and the two youkai's became hesitated to come close him, they didn't want to disturb his sleep but the young Lord felt their hesitation and opened his eyes to show them that he was aware of their presence. He scented their worry and hesitation which were mixed with fear, he wondered in his mind what on earth made them in this state of worry and fear so he gathered his energy and spoke firmly and coldly as his habit,

_**" Bishamon, come close, "**_ ordered the silver haired lord firmly while gesturing with his hand to the youkai that he wanted him to stand by his bed.

_**" Ok, sir. " **_ was the instant reply of the head of the west army. When the youkai came closer as his master said, the suck lord shot him a direct question,

_**" May I knew what is the important thing that led you to visit me in this early hour? "**_ asked the Lord politely but strictly.

_**" Lord Sesshomaru, I am sorry but I had bad news,…. "**_ said the warrior youkai but stopped suddenly because he needed to gather his courage to disclose the war issue to his sick master. Sesshomaru noticed the nervousness and the worry that his man was emitting and raised his eyebrow in confusion because he never saw this person nervous or worried before he is an epitome of courage and power so what on earth would bother the youkai so the young lord decided to push the warrior further to know what was upsetting him to this extent.

_**" Don't worry, Bish, I can listen to whatever you say but don't try to hide anything from me because you know well that I am not tolerant with anyone tries to lie at me. "**_ the young master spoke calmly but the experienced youkai caught the underlying warning so he forced himself to continue speaking,

_**" The wild cat demons….. " **_started the war champion but staggered when he saw his master's features changed when he heard the name of their adversaries but he had no choice, he must tell the lord.

_**" The wild cat demon accumulated all their forces and readied all their equipments and intended to carry out an assault on our kingdom. Probably, they heard the news about your highness' sickness and they found it a chance to break our truce and attack our lands again. "**_ stated the old youkai and waited patiently for his master to deal with the news after few minutes of silence, Sesshomaru asked more questions to estimate how big the danger of the attack of the cat clan,

_**" Do you know how big their armies and do you know when they could reach our first line of our defenses? "**_

_**" Their army is as big as our army, they had not less than one hundred thousand warriors and they had various equipments and they may reach the first line of our forces in three or four days. "**_ replied the leader of the army truthfully.

_**" Only three days, this is very soon we had to gather our forces quickly and put a counterattack plan, " **_said the Lord in weak voice as if he was talking to himself but the two youkais picked all his words clearly.

_**" Bishamon, I need you to inform all our champions that there is an urgent meeting in the gatherings hall and make sure that all of them come and as fast as possible and there is no excuses for anybody. " **_demanded the lord of the west firmly then he dismissed the warrior without any other word. Jaken who was listening to all the conversation between his master and his subordinates could feel that his master was flaring with anger, his eyes turned from their amber state to red so the old imp tried to placate his anger with some light words,

_**" Don't worry master, our army is very strong and well equipped with various weapons and we could turn them down easily and under your guidance and wisdom, every thing will be okay even if you couldn't fight with them. "**_ encouraged the toad youkai but he received a sharp glare and a fearful loud growl from his master that made him cringed and he realized that he was idiot when he add the last few words of his master's incapacity of fighting.

_**" I.. a…m so…rr..y, Lo…rd S…essho..maru, I didn't m..ean to bo…ther you, "**_ stuttered the green imp, he was afraid that his master may lose control over his temper and kill him with his poisonous whip but his master calmed himself and ordered the imp curtly to go away before he decided to finish him and the little green youkai run away to save his life.

Sesshomaru was a proud pompous youkai who has huge faith in his power, wisdom and intelligence so he tried to evaluate the situation by himself before discussing it with his subordinates in the gathering. He knew well that his health was not improving and no medicine until now showed any effect on his disease and he also knew well that he hasn't enough power to lead his troops by himself. But he was totally aware that his pack couldn't fight with all their high potential with the absence of their Master, they would feel that they had no one to lead them to the triumph and they would be like stray dogs without him. He was bewildered, he may participate in the war but this would be a great risk because the cat demons will focus their attacks on him and he knew in his current state of health, he would be defenseless against their attack. He even had no enough energy to transform to his original youkai form and he may be killed in the first few hours of the war and the consequences of his death on his soldiers would be greater than the effect of him not sharing in the fight.

The thoughts and the possibilities started to flow on his mind and his brain was boiling from the intense mental exertion, he was practicing on himself. He felt that he was lost, he didn't know what to do or what to order his men to act, he wished that his father was him feeds him with his wisdom and reassures him with his immense power. He wished if he had another brother who could share the burden with him and support him, his mind was confused in that moment that he almost forgot about his little brother, _**Inuyasha**_.

After an hour of the intense thinking, he raised up from his mattress and bathed himself and dressed his royal silk kimono and headed towards the gathering hall, he could smell the different scents of the west champions who were accumulated in the meeting room. On his way, he met the green imp and he ordered the small youkai to follow him to the meeting and of course, Jaken, did as what his master ordered him. When the Lord entered the meeting room all the other youkais stood up and bowed in respect and acknowledgment, he gestured to them to sit down and he beckoned to Bishamon to come and stand beside him and the leader of the army did as he was told to do. Then the west lord asked Bishamon to feed all the attendants with the news of the coming war when the youkai finished Sesshomaru studied the reflexes of the attendants after hearing about the war and he felt relieved when he saw their resolution of victory and he heard that they would crush the cats with their fangs and claws but he was worried that this high spirit may quench after telling them that he wasn't going to lead them in the war but he had no other choice, he had to be honest with them.

The Lord of the West thanked Bishamon for explaining their situation to the attendants and asked him to go and sit on his place and the youkai went to his place and sit down. Then Sesshomaru directed his eyes to them and said,

_**" I have something important to tell you, "**_ this few words stole the attention of all the attendants, when the young lord noticed that the fuss died down and all of them were heeding to him he continued,

_**" I want to inform you that Bishoman only will lead the forces and I am not going to share in the battle from the beginning,…. "**_ he couldn't finish his words as the gasps of surprise and the murmurs of protest and annoyance hit his senses so he had to shut them up by growling tremendously at them and they absolutely stopped their fuss and listened again to him.

_**" Of course, you all heard about my disease and unfortunately, I still need medical care and if I shared in the battle right now, I am not sure of the consequences. " **_he stopped few minutes to let his champions digest his words and they all understand their Lord's words and they all knew that if he shared in the battle all the cats' attack will be directed on him and in his sickness, he won't be able to deflect their attacks and they will waste all their energy in protecting their Lord than defending their lands and thus means their defeat. But someone who seemed to have other fears stood up to share his fears,

_**" But my lord, our soldiers, from long time ago, used to fight with their Lords and your absence would affect passively on the soldiers' resolve. We need someone from the royal family to lead us and give us the reassurance we need. "**_

Sesshomaru stood silent, he knew that someone may say this comment but he had nothing to do he is the last one of the royal family and he himself hasn't a heir for the throne so there is no one can lead the army. And for the second time, he forgot all about his hanyou brother so he regretfully apologized for not having any relatives of the royal family, except his mother, to lead the army but the Lady of the West wasn't accustomed to the atmosphere of fighting and battles and she wouldn't be able to lead the army by herself. Jaken who was standing behind his master looked at his Lord with eyes full of confusion, he didn't know why his master didn't mention that he had a little brother. He thought that his master may feel ashamed of mentioning having a hanyou brother but Jaken knew well that Inuyasha, his Lord's little brother, is an efficient strong warrior who has great experience of war and he knew that he did great work in getting rid of Naraku so he may be a good substitute for his master in leading the armies of the west to defend the lands, especially he has the great general Inu no Tashio's formidable sword.

Jaken was not sure what to do, he was afraid to remind his master of his hanyou brother because he never wants to experience the wrath of his master but somehow he felt that it was for the behalf of the western lands, he had to suggest asking Inuyasha to help them so the green toad youkai gathered every atom of his courage and swallowed the lump which had been accumulated on his throat and spoke in a trembling voice,

_**" Lord Sesshomaru may I say something? "**_ the young Lord knew that his green servant wasn't too intelligent but sometimes he had some good ideas so he turned his head to look at the little servant with his calculating eyes.

**" Speak, "** ordered the cold master dryly.

_**" What about Inuyasha, you knew that he…., "**_ stopped the green imp when he saw the eyes of his master gleaming with red hue and repeated his little brother's name vehemently,

_**" Inuyasha, "**_

To be continued,

End of the chapter


End file.
